


Las reglas de la libertad

by soyuntulipan



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cruise Ships, Multi, Summer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyuntulipan/pseuds/soyuntulipan
Summary: Si quieren conseguir grabar un nuevo disco, las chicas de Fifth Harmony tendrán que seguir las instrucciones de su productor y crearse una nueva imagen hasta de que acabe el plazo. Cada una tendrá una tarea que llevar a cabo mientras viajan en uno de los cruceros más impresionantes de Europa.





	1. Cinco Hannah Montana

-¿Han discutido otra vez?

Dinah se frotó los ojos y encogió un hombro ante la pregunta de Normani. Estaban sentadas en el centro del sofá, junto a Lauren y Camila, que miraban de forma obstinada al frente, ignorándose de forma visible.

-Anoche durmieron en la habitación de Camila y no escuché nada raro.

Murmuró, aunque sin bajar mucho la voz. Dentro del grupo, todas tenía un pacto para no guardar secretos. Los secretos hacia fuera estaban bien y les servían para proteger su cordura y su vida personal; pero las cinco debían saberlo todo de las otras, para mantener aquella amistad que las había hecho triunfar tras conocerse en el concurso.

-No escuchaste nada raro porque no pasó nada raro. Lauren vino a ver una película y luego se fue.

Camila intervino en la conversación sin mirar a nadie, con los grandes ojos oscuros clavados en la pared que había frente al sofá. Sin embargo, Lauren sí se giró a mirarla, procurando que no lo notara. Dinah levantó ambas cejas al encontrarse con los ojos verdes. Lauren se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al frente, no sin antes volver a fijarse en el rostro de Camila.

Dinah y Normani se estaban mirando y poniendo caras cuando su descubridor, Simon, entró en la sala seguido de Ally, que se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel. Lauren se levantó rápidamente para abrazarla, pero Ally la rechazó y fue a sentarse junto a Normani, a la que tampoco dejó que pasara un brazo por sus hombros. Lauren no volvió a sentarse y miró a Simon confusa, sin dejar de comprobar cada poco tiempo el estado de su compañera.

-Gracias por venir. Tengo noticias importantes para vosotras y no quería hacerlo a través de un correo electrónico.

Simon avanzó hacia el sofá y arrastró una silla de forma ruidosa por el suelo. La colocó frente a ellas y se sentó, suspirando. Lauren se quedó a su espalda, observando cómo se hundían los hombros de Simon.

-Quiero que sepáis que he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero la productora se niega a grabar vuestro nuevo disco y la directiva no quiere que negociemos con otras. No sé qué les ha picado, pero dicen que habéis incumplido normas y que tenéis una imagen inadecuada para invertir dinero en vosotras...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Imagen inadecuada? ¿Qué coño dices, Simon?

Explotó Lauren, rodeándolo y sentándose junto a Camila para mirarlo. Aquel hombre les había estado abriendo puertas durante los últimos años, y también ganando dinero a su costa. ¿Y ahora decía aquello? 

-No hemos tenido ningún escándalo, hacemos las horas de ejercicio que nos dijeron, estamos activas en las redes... Tenemos mejor imagen que Miley en la época de Hannah Montana. ¡Parecemos sacadas del puto Disney Channel!

Simon le hizo un gesto a Lauren para que se calmara y Camila puso una mano en la rodilla de su compañera, que la miró con dudas antes de cubrirla con la suya propia. Dinah seguía mirando a Simon, mientras que Normani se mordía el labio.

-Lo sé. Se escudan en lo de la marihuana y en que tenéis fama de ser... chicas fáciles.

Simon despreció sus propias palabras con un gesto, indicando que sabía que esos rumores no eran ciertos. A todas se les habían rumoreado varios romances con multitud de jóvenes cantantes, pero muy pocos de ellos habían sido ciertos. Lauren lo miró con rabia, pero Camila le apretó la rodilla y ambas mantuvieron la boca cerrada. Al contrario que Normani.

-¿Chicas fáciles?

-¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con The Vamps, no?

Lauren no se resistió e interrumpió a su compañera, haciendo referencia a las declaraciones de los miembros de la banda, que habían insinuado que había estado con todos. Simon negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que tenga que ver con ningún hecho. Sois artistas. Tenéis talento. Sois profesionales. Sois un buen producto. No he podido averiguar qué ha pasado para que la productora se niegue, pero no tiene nada que ver con vosotras, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Ally? Solucionaremos ésto.

Simon centró su mirada en ella mientras las otras se hacían a la idea de que el sueño por el habían estado luchado tanto tiempo, aquel que era ya una realidad, se iba a esfumar sin ningún motivo.

-Me he dejado la piel en ésto...

Normani hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, abatida. Dinah pasó un brazo por los hombros de Camila, que se mordía el labio intentando aguantar las lágrimas. La que estaba claramente furiosa era Lauren, aunque la más joven del grupo no iba muy a la zaga.

-Tengo una reunión con la directiva esta misma tarde y arreglaremos lo que haya ocurrido con la productora. No pueden negarse a negociar y sabéis que soy un buen negociador, ¿no? Conseguiremos un trato. Pero quería hablarlo con vosotras. Esta mañana me comunicaron que no podría negociar con otra productora y esta tarde me dirán algo más, pero conseguiré que podamos tener un nuevo disco.

Terminó el discurso con fiereza. Él siempre defendía a capa y espada a los grupos que descubría. Era cierto que había estado alejado de las chicas, pero cuando se había enterado de que no pensaban darles la oportunidad de producir más música, había cogido un avión para tratarlo tanto con la productora como con los directores de la discográfica. No había tenido éxito pero no veía la posibilidad de fracasar.

-¿Cenamos esta noche y os cuento?

Todas asintieron de forma leve, concentradas en las consecuencias que aquello podía tener si no salía bien. Se quedaron en silencio, levantándose a beber agua pero sin comentar nada hasta que Simon tuvo que irse a la reunión.

Las chicas mantuvieron el silencio varios minutos más, hasta que una se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es culpa mía... Lo siento. Dejaré el grupo. Haré lo que sea. Es culpa mía y no puedo dejar que os hagan daño así a todas.


	2. Lo que la prensa se llevó

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando a Lauren con el ceño fruncido. Ella se mantuvo mirando la puerta con ojos húmedos. Sabía que ella era la que había provocado todos los escándalos del grupo: la marihuana, las fotos filtradas y, por supuesto, Camren. Había visto nacer las sospechas de sus fans sobre su relación con Camila y nunca había sido lo suficientemente tajante con un "no". Al principio, porque creía que le vendrían bien los seguidores y más tarde porque no se sentía capaz de mentir a aquella gente que la llevaba apoyando desde que se había presentado a un concurso.

-¿Por qué dices que es culpa tuya?

Dinah se levantó y se acercó para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Lauren. Camila acariciaba aquella rodilla que tantas veces había tocado cuando las cámaras las buscaban, sin poder resistirse a buscar la cercanía de aquel ser tan excepcional con el que había tenido la suerte de encontrarse.

-¿Cuántas veces nos han dicho que acabásemos con los rumores? ¿Cuántas veces me dijeron que no fumara donde pudiera ser vista? ¿Cuántas veces me dijisteis que no me fiara de Luis? No vamos a tener un nuevo disco porque siempre he sido... ¡la cabezota! ¡La independiente! ¡La estúpida Lauren Jauregui!

En ese momento Normani se puso en pie, quedándose parada y sin hacer ruido, pero llamando la atención de todas. Ally y Lauren eran las más hundidas, especialmente la segunda por sentirse responsable; Dinah estaba preocupada por ambas y Camila no había pronunciado una palabra. Pero Normani no iba a aceptar nada de lo que la productora dijera. Había compuesto su primera canción antes de dar su primer beso, y había sobrevivido a un huracán. Y cualquier cosa que ocurriera en aquella sala iba a golpearla pero no a matarla, de hecho, no iba a matar a ninguna de las chicas.

-¿Y si nos vamos a la piscina del hotel en lugar de discutir sobre por qué otra gente dice estupideces sobre nosotras? Creo que ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas con eso como para ahora martirizarnos.

Miró a Lauren y le tendió una mano. La chica liberó la que estaba sujetando la de Camila y se aferró a Normani mientras se incorporaba.

-Destrozaron mi relación con Thomas, la de Ally con Troy, y a vosotras dos os han vuelto locas... Lo que no ha traído más que discusiones estúpidas, porque es obvio que os queréis y que Lauren no ha tenido nada con Lucy.

Lauren desvió la mirada mientras Normani hablaba, haciendo mención directa a lo que había ocasionado su discusión con Camila la noche anterior. Llevaba unos meses de relación más o menos estable con ella, mucho más que las otras veces en las que había pasado algo, pero los rumores de que tenía algo con su amiga Lucy Vives habían acabado por truncarlo todo, o al menos eso era lo que Camila le había dicho la noche anterior. Su relación había sido muy inestable, principalmente por parte de Lauren, que era la que había intentando tener relaciones con Luis y Brad, parejas con las que había podido mostrarse abiertamente, sin tener que ocultar cada gesto, que era lo que le molestaba de la relación con Camila. Ambas relaciones habían acabado mal para todos los implicados: Luis le había puesto los cuernos y Brad había compuesto _aquella canción_ , Lauren había acabado desengañada y en los brazos de una Camila que no estaba segura de poder resistir que la utilizara como segundo plato una vez más. Era cierto que Camila había tenido una relación falsa con Austin Mahone y había tonteado con Shawn, pero no había llegado a nada real, no había sido ni parecido a lo que había hecho Lauren. Ella era consciente de que sus relaciones le habían hecho daño a Camila, y que la culpa era solo suya, pero ahora que estaba todo bien... Aparecían fotos de ella y Lucy con titulares falsos. Titulares que no solamente la sacaban del armario sin miramientos, sino que convertían las tardes relajadas entre los brazos de Mila en guerras silenciosas.

-Y si ahora van a destrozar Fifth Harmony... Adelante. Os quiero y vamos a seguir siendo un grupo. Si no quieren apoyarnos, tocaremos en el metro hasta que nos vuelvan a descubrir. Y estaremos en un concierto antes de que Dinah se eche un novio serio.

Todas se rieron, incluso Dinah. No le importaba que hicieran la burla de siempre si, en esa ocasión, servía para quitar tensión.

-Si tuviera un cuerpo de Miss Texas, todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Bromeó mientras se levantaba del sofá, dispuesta a irse a la piscina y a arrastrar a Camila consigo. Camila le tendió, a su vez, la mano a Ally, que la apretó con fuerza. Así, todas unidas, salieron rumbo a la piscina que había en la última planta del hotel en el que se habían hospedado aquella noche y en el que había tenido lugar aquella reunión que podía cambiarlo todo. Todo, excepto a ellas.

Estuvieron en la piscina hasta la hora de cenar. Se hicieron fotos divertidas, contaron historias de su última gira e incluso hicieron alguna cover a capella para el deleite de los pocos residentes que las estaban acompañando en la piscina. Estaban en Los Ángeles y la gente prefería disfrutar de las increíbles playas antes que quedarse en una piscina, por muy elegante que fuera. Todas descendieron, con el cabello húmedo, hasta el restaurante del hotel.

-Si no podemos grabar un disco, propongo que nos quedemos un mes en el hotel descansando.

Dinah bostezó justo después de acabar la frase, provocando risas entre las otras, aunque ligeramente nerviosas. Aunque viesen la luz al final del túnel, no querían que fuera el final. Al menos, no todas ellas. Se colocaron en la mesa y trataron de hablar de algo, pero el silencio acabó por imponerse. El camarero había pasado dos veces por su mesa cuando apareció Simon. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano y no parecía contento. Pese a ello, sus primeras palabras fueron:

-Tenemos una oportunidad.

No era lo que ellas esperaban, dado que Simon solía conseguir milagros, pero era mejor que lo que tenían aquella mañana. No dio tiempo a que siguiera más, dado que el camarero se acercó de nuevo para ver qué querían tomar. Todos eligieron cosas del menú sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba comer carne empanada, Dinah.

-No me gusta...

-Un filete ruso es carne empanada.

-Recórcholis.

Dinah hizo un mohín acompañando a la palabra, lo que provocó risas poco ruidosas en la mesa. Todas las chicas se giraron hacia él, que abrió la carpeta y mostró un sobre con el nombre de cada una, además del folleto de un crucero.

-Este barco es La Libertad. Navegará todo el verano por el Mar Mediterráneo y deberéis ir a bordo. Tiene un estudio de grabación en el que podréis grabar vuestras canciones, por lo que en septiembre el disco debería estar casi terminado. Es un crucero de lujo y están haciendo que varios artistas viajen en el mismo para que le den visibilidad y conseguir clientes. Pagan muy bien. De hecho, seguramente hable con Niall y Harry... Pero eso es otro tema. Con el dinero que ganaréis estando ahí, pagaréis la producción de vuestro propio disco, por lo que se acabó el problema.

-¡Tequila!

Lauren levantó una mano para avisar al camarero, sonriendo por la buena noticia. Camila tiró de la mano hacia abajo sonriéndole. Lauren se quedó mirando sus ojos durante unos segundos, bajando la mirada a sus labios y mordiéndose su labio inferior. Camila enlazó sus dedos con los de ella por debajo de la mesa, pero giró la cara para mirar a Simon.

-¿Y esos sobres?

-¿Nos dan dinero por adelantado?

Simon negó con la cabeza y repartió uno a cada chica. Todas lo miraron pero solamente una de ellas lo comenzó a rasgar para abrirlo.

-Es por el tema de la imagen... Después del disco tendréis que hacer una gira, y han insistido en que... Bueno, han propuesto unos cambios en vuestra imagen pública. Son tareas que tendréis que hacer durante el verano. Seguramente sean instrucciones sobre el tipo de foto que tenéis que publicar o los medios con los que entrevistaros. Tengo un papel firmado en el que pone que si finalizáis las tareas y no hay escándalos durante el verano, os garantizan la gira y un próximo disc...

Simon fue interrumpido por la chica que había abierto su carta, que lo miraba a él y al papel con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿CASARME?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabéis lo que motiva mucho para subir capítulos más a menudo? ¡Comentarios! Tengo los dos siguientes casi listos y esperando salir al archivo.


End file.
